


Обратный отсчет

by suricate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	

  
_…И вновь на губах остается соленый привкус песка_  
Это час напряженья в движенье от смерти  
к рожденью  
Это место, где сходятся три виденья  
Меж голубеющих скал...

Т. Элиот. Пепельная среда.

  
  
**0:05**  
  
Когда на сотовом определяется длинный иностранный номер, Шульдих понимает, что его нашли. Он принимает вызов, прижимаясь спиной к стене и осторожно выглядывая за окно. На улице нет ни бронированных джипов, ни неприметных автобусов с тонированными стеклами. Возможно, они просто хорошо прячутся.  
  
\- Здравствуй, - говорит смутно знакомый голос. Шульдих улыбается и снимает пистолет с предохранителя. На всякий случай.  
  
\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, - говорит смутно знакомый голос. Теперь Шульдих точно знает, что это не американец. Кроуфорд приехал бы сам.  
И еще Кроуфорд не говорит с японским акцентом.  
  
\- Они снова здесь, - долетает из динамика. Шульдих снова смотрит в прорезь между плотными жалюзями. Мичиган-авеню спокойна до тошноты. Девять чертовых часов утра. В Трибьюн-тауэр стекаются люди, выбегая из притормаживающих под небоскребом ядовито-желтых такси, подъезжая на скутерах и велосипедах и оставляя на асфальте черные тормозные следы, выходя из подворотен, наталкиваясь друг на друга, здороваясь, раскланиваясь, касаясь шляп. Самые ранние магазины уже успели открыться, вылизанные до блеска витрины слепят глаза. Шульдих ненавидит Чикаго. Шульдих думает о Нью-Йорке. Шульдих спрашивает:  
  
\- Что мне с того, мелкий?  
  
\- Все повторяется. Сначала научно-исследовательский проект. Потом, по некоторым сводкам – команда силовиков. Если не остановить их сейчас – будет поздно.  
  
\- Тебе забронировать номер в Чикаго?  
  
\- Ты нам нужен. Это не отнимет больше недели, - упрямо трещит динамик. Голос кажется усталым. В голосе слишком мало просьбы и слишком много уверенности. Шульдиху это не нравится. У него другие планы на отпуск в этом году.  
  
Он поднимает жалюзи одним резким движением. Запрыгивает на подоконник, усаживаясь на корточки. В окне пятого этажа Шульдих – идеальная мишень.  
  
\- Осталось совсем немного времени, - никак не заткнется динамик. – Меня не так уж и сложно здесь найти. Я постараюсь вас не сдавать… до тех пор, пока смогу. Сам понимаешь. Я заказал тебе билеты на завтрашнее утро.  
  
\- Иди ты нахрен, мелкий, - говорит Шульдих, открывая окно. - Все, что я могу для тебя сделать – это номер в «Интерконтинентале».  
  
Он отключает сотовый и стреляет по голубям. У него хороший глушитель, и неслышно подстреленные птицы одна за другой падают людям под ноги. Американцы слишком нелюбопытны, чтобы поднимать голову. Зажравшиеся сонные ублюдки.  
  
Шульдих дарит им манну небесную, а они его даже не замечают.  
  
  


  
_…Движение это подробность ритма,_  
Как в лестнице из десяти ступеней.  
Само желание это движение,  
В сущности, нежелательное…

Т. Элиот. «4 квартета»

  
  
**0:04**  
  
Когда прямо от трапа его забирает черный «Линкольн», Шульдих не удивляется. Мягка спинка кожаного сидения с едва слышным треском прогибается под лопатками. К его услугам мини-бар, телевизор и личный водитель. Он откупоривает банку «Асахи» и слизывает с жести холодные капли. Он принципиально игнорирует бокалы и услужливого референта – наверняка, личного телохранителя мелкого. Либо сотрудника. Либо…  
  
\- Нет, нам не в Токио, - говорит референт, быстро качая головой. Шульдих успел отвыкнуть от обезьяньей японской мимики. – Еще часа полтора дороги, если не будет пробок.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, и опасливая настороженность чужого разума сплетается с очертаниями острова Хонсю. Он почти не помнит Японию, карта представляется уродливой медузой, прибитой к стене дротиком, который попал ровно в столицу. Шульдиху снятся атомные боеголовки и очки в тонкой оправе. Шульдиху снятся мертвые птицы с выклеванными глазами. Шульдиху снятся рваные звуки немецкой речи – и, еще не проснувшись, он отшатывается от чужой руки.  
  
Будь у Шульдиха пистолет, участливый японский сукин сын лежал бы с простреленным черепом. Вместо пистолета у Шульдиха есть улыбка. У референта - есть головная боль и легкая клаустрофобия.  
Шульдих любит делиться…  
  
  
…- Ты вырос, - смеется он в почти незнакомое лицо.  
  
Наги Наоэ зовет его за собой. Шульдих не любит дома, на которые наползают горы, но отказываться следовало раньше. Шульдих не любит стариков, которые пережили свой век, но на этого ублюдка работает мелкий.  
  
\- Это и есть твой… человек? – спрашивает старик, глядя сквозь Шульдиха.  
  
«Пушечное мясо», - думает старик.  
  
«Когда-то мы назывались командой», - невпопад думает Шульдих. Еще он думает, что пора навестить Кроуфорда и сдать ему мелкого. Еще он думает, что это Кроуфорд мог навести мелкого на него.  
  
Густые тени за спиной у старика колышутся в такт его тихой монотонной речи. Тени похожи на смесь калейдоскопа с пятнами Роршаха. Они складываются в развалины. Они стекаются в правильный четкий профиль. Они расползаются пятнами крови на блестящем паркете из красного дерева.  
  
\- Их нужно выследить, - говорит мелкий, прикрывая тяжелую дверь и оставляя старика наедине с его тенями. – Не вмешивайся и не светись, - говорит мелкий, выводя Шульдиха из лабиринта путанных коридоров.  
  
Здесь слишком душно. На массивных золоченых рамах - налет стылой древности, от которой сводит скулы. Это просто пыль, думает Шульдих. Все старики одинаково не хотят умирать и постоянно путают жизнь с властью.  
  
\- Операцию начнем только собрав все хвосты, до этого – никакой активности, - продолжает мелкий, останавливаясь у порога и впервые встречаясь с Шульдихом взглядом.  
  
Мелкому не повредило бы выспаться, но Шульдих последний, кто скажет ему об этом.  
  
\- Я буду неподалеку на пассивной связи. Никакой техники – по сводкам, у них генераторы белого шума на входах. Основная часть работы ляжет на тебя. Взрывчатку и оружие получишь непосредственно перед операцией, сейчас безопаснее - так.  
  
Шульдих не спрашивает, для кого безопаснее. Шульдих не собирается светиться.  
  
\- Мне нужна машина и липовые документы, - говорит он. Потом он называет количество нулей, в которое семейству Такатори обойдутся его услуги.  
  
Пятнадцать минут торговли – и от двух нулей Шульдих отказывается. Зато через полчаса он уезжает от подножия Утацуямы на красном гоночном «Феррари».  
  
Он едет на предельно допустимой скорости. Ему кажется, что гора уже накренилась.  
  


  
_…И не зови остановкой_  
Место встречи прошлого с будущим.  
Не движенье сюда и отсюда,  
Не подъем и не спуск. Кроме точки, спокойной точки,  
Нигде нет ритма, лишь в ней - ритм.  
Я знаю, что где-то мы были, но, где мы были, не знаю,  
И не знаю, как долго: во времени точек нет…

Т. Элиот. «4 квартета»

  
  
**0:03**  
  
Когда хайвей плавится под колесами, а на повороте автомобиль заносит почти до ограждения, Шульдих срывает горло, но не слышит собственного смеха. Ветер швыряет в лицо длинную челку, то и дело закрывая глаза.  
  
Каждую ночь, вливаясь скоростным кровяным телом в серые высохшие сосуды японских загородных магистралей, Шульдих пытается сбежать от навязчивых гор, и пустых глазниц, и многоголосья, давящего на виски.  
  
...Каждое утро Шульдих просыпается, сжимая одеяло в кулаке и удивляясь, что запястья не прикованы к кровати…  
  
Он бьет по сигналу, и по тормозам, и выкручивает руль в последний момент. «Феррари» проворачивается на полных сто восемьдесят, прежде, чем остановиться. Шульдих выскакивает из машины, матерясь на всех известных ему языках. Ему кажется, что от тормозного следа поднимается дым. Ему кажется, что он сейчас голыми руками свернет шею сумасшедшему сукину сыну, который ни на шаг не сдвинулся с проезжей части. Который просто стоял посреди дороги и, мать его, отстраненно смотрел куда-то в испещренное звездами небо, пока Шульдих едва не съехал в кювет, пытаясь избежать столкновения.  
  
\- Тебе больше нечего здесь делать, - говорит седой человек, не поворачивая головы. Он не повышает голоса, но Шульдих отлично слышит.  
  
Еще - Шульдих не может читать его мысли. Еще - от него снова едва заметно пахнет лимонами.  
  
\- Уезжай, - говорит седой человек. – С Наоэ я уже говорил.  
  
\- Ты изменил имидж, Кроуфорд. Первое место на венецианском карнавале заочно, но тебе ни черта не идет этот блядский монокль. Какого черта было выдергивать меня на четверо суток, чтобы потом отправлять обратно? Это новая разновидность японских шашек? Go-go?  
  
\- Подбрось в центр, - говорит седой человек, пока Шульдих набирает воздуха в легкие.  
  
  
  
…Чужое спокойствие приводит его в равновесие куда надежнее бешеной езды. Шульдих говорит о чертовых немцах, об упрямых японцах, о тупых янки, о погоде и ценах на нефть. Еще он говорит об Академии, но все больше вскользь. Кроуфорд задает несколько наводящих вопросов, удовлетворенно кивает и снова смотрит за окно.  
  
Чужая осведомленность настораживает. Шульдих чувствует себя охотничьей собакой, потерявшей след. Запах где-то здесь, но несет сразу со всех сторон. Воняет гарью, кровью и смертью. Совсем как на маяке.  
  
Шульдих думает, что ему прямая дорога в пророки. Пара косяков – и из него получится отличная пифия…  
  
  
  
…Номер в «Хилтоне» - одноместный. Проходя мимо шкафа, Шульдих заглядывает в щель, обнаруживая всего лишь одиноко висящий костюм-тройку вместо пожелтевшего скелета. Шульдих не знает, зачем ему чужие скелеты, и какого черта он поплелся за Кроуфордом в гостиницу, вместо того, чтобы ехать в аэропорт.  
  
Седой ублюдок и не подумал его отговаривать. Шульдиху кажется, что видеть будущее – слишком скучно.  
  
Они снова говорят о пустяках, первым теперь зачем-то начинает Кроуфорд. Когда уровень коньяка в бутылке уменьшается наполовину, Шульдих вспоминает об ирландце – впервые вслух. Шульдих говорит, что неуязвимые не должны так глупо заканчиваться, а Кроуфорд курит, рассеянно стряхивая пепел на ковер.  
  
\- Что бы ты ни задумал…  
  
Шульдих хочет сказать: «Держись от меня подальше». Шульдих хочет сказать: «Я в деле». Шульдих хочет сказать: «Не смей – в одиночку». Шульдих хочет сказать: «Забудь об этом».  
  
\- Это будет для тебя сюрпризом, - говорит седой сукин сын и разливает по бокалам остатки «Мартеля».  
  


  
_…Сознавать значит быть вне времени,_  
Но только во времени помнится  
Миг в саду среди роз...

Т. Элиот «4 квартета»

  
  
**0:02**  
  
Когда волосы на ощупь оказываются тонкими и мягкими, как лен - это сбивает с толку. Это – и еще тусклый взгляд, то и дело застывающий на нем – будто пытающийся что-то понять. Или запомнить.  
  
Шульдих списывает это на коньяк и на то, что в номере одна кровать. Шульдих стонет, прикусывая то костяшки, то сбившуюся в комок простынь. Впервые за эту неделю он не видит падающих гор, и единственный голос, который он слышит – его собственный, сорванный к чертям собачьим.  
  
Шульдих списывает это на усталость – собственное нежелание подниматься с постели, и чужое прерывистое дыхание над ухом, и то, что молчать оказывается очень удобно. Шульдих думает о том, что давно не объявлялся в Нью-Йорке. Шульдих думает о том, что Кроуфорд трахается, как смертник. Шульдих оборачивается сказать, чтобы тот не смел ломаться, но вместо этого впивается в приоткрытые губы, глотая чужое горячее дыхание вместе с бесполезными словами.  
  
Когда у Шульдиха спросят, чем пахнет неизбежность, он ни минуты не колеблясь ответит: лимонными корочками.  
  


  
_…Настоящее и прошедшее,_  
Вероятно, наступят в будущем,  
Как будущее наступало в прошедшем.  
Если время всегда настоящее,  
Значит, время не отпускает…

Т. Элиот. «4 квартета»

  
  
**0:01**  
  
Когда его будят полицейские, Шульдиху слишком холодно, чтобы чему-то удивляться. Несмотря на влажную жару, он кутается в пиджак, пропуская мимо внимания ничего не значащие слова. Николас Линдерман? Он готов заявить, что понятия не имеет, о ком речь, но затем вспоминает, что, кажется, документы ему выписали именно на это имя.  
Кокаин? Шульдиху слишком хочется спать, чтобы смеяться, когда под кроватью находят сверток с белым порошком. Шульдих не пытается объяснить, что это чужой номер. Что он живет на другом конце города. Что его обвел вокруг пальца седой сукин сын с пустыми глазами.  
  
Шульдих уверен, что когда окончательно проснется – сможет по достоинству оценить этот чертов сюрприз. Шульдих уверен, что Кроуфорд запланировал это еще до того, как выйти на дорогу, поджидая несущийся на полной скорости спортивный «Феррари». Шульдих хочет узнать только одно – насколько подробным был этот гребаный план.  
  
Ему позволяют сделать телефонный звонок – уже из участка. Его успевают допросить и напоить дешевым чаем, по вкусу и консистенции похожим на смесь бензольного пятна с мочой. Он ничего не отрицает. Он ничего не подтверждает. Он не говорит ни на одном языке, который способны понимать в двадцать третьем полицейском участке округа Канадзава. Он отстукивает ритмичную дробь по столу и раскачивается на стуле. Он знает, что толстяк давно бы набил ему морду – да шеф не позволит. Он знает, что до приезда Наоэ остались считанные минуты. Он знает, что он опаздывает. Он знает, что он успеет...  
  
  
  
...- Что он тебе сказал? Мать твою, что он тебе сказал?!  
  
\- Что нет смысла дублировать операцию. Что Академией занимается американская спецслужба. Что он на них работает уже третий год – с тех пор, как отправил... с тех пор, как мы все разъехались...  
  
\- Ты когда мозги в последний раз проветривал? Ты видел этот его маскарад? Ставлю полтора месячных оклада президента Соединенных Штатов: узнай его начальство о том, чем он занимается – с него первого сняли бы голову! Да твой старик первым бы знал об этой чертовой операции, готовься она государственным ведомством! Это чертова самодеятельность! Это само...  
  
\- Я свяжусь с Персией. Он выведет своих людей. Но старику об этом знать не стоит.  
  
\- Клал я на твоего старика...  
  
\- Я сам подъеду...  
  
\- А толку? Ты все равно не сунешься внутрь.  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Те два ноля, слышишь? За этот гребаный балаган.  
  
  
...Когда Шульдих находит американца, тот пожимает плечами, стоя на самом краю крыши.  
  
\- Ты чокнутый, - говорит Шульдих.  
  
И еще он говорит:  
  
\- Я убью тебя, когда мы выберемся.  
  
Кроуфорд улыбается, глядя сквозь него. У седого сумасшедшего самая умиротворенная на свете улыбка.  
  
\- Он часто приходит, - говорит Кроуфорд. – Иногда мне кажется, что я могу с ним говорить. А потом я понимаю, что просто вижу прошлое вместо будущего.  
  
И еще он говорит:  
  
\- Времени стало слишком много.  
  


  
_Я покажу тебе нечто иное,_  
Нежели тень твоя утром, что за тобою шагает,  
Или тень твоя вечером, что встает пред тобою;  
Я покажу тебе страх в горсти праха.

Т. Элиот. «Бесплодные земли»

  
  
**0:00**  
  
Когда линия на кардиомониторе становится идеально прямой, Шульдих уверен, что сейчас проснется.

_2006_


End file.
